Forbidden Love Vampire Love Story
by EmberMidgitUchiha
Summary: Hana is a normal girl that moves to a snowy town close to the great lakes of Michigan. She meets her soul mate and never suspected that he would be a vampire...


I jerked awake and looked at my surroundings. We were still on the plane headed toward Chicago. My mother was in the seat next to me, a dim lamp on and a book in her hand. She didn't notice me wake, which meant she was probably absorbed deep into her book. I didn't mind. It kept her busy.

I looked out the plane window. The sky around us was dark and cloudy. I knew it had to be late. I looked at my watch. It read 1:39 A.M. I sighed as I looked around the compartment. We were, of course, in first class. I my mother insisted when I had refused to sit with all of the other rich people. I didn't much care for first class. I was perfectly fine sitting with everyone else.

That didn't matter though. I might as well cater to what my mom wanted. She would get it anyway. I was always a sucker for my mother. If I wasn't, I would be down in Miami asleep in my own bed. I wouldn't be on a plane on my way to Arctic City, Michigan. I looked over at my mother. She seemed content. She always was with a book in her hand.

I looked out the window again and saw white flurries of snow drift by. We were close...very close. Then the attendants came around waking everyone up, telling us we were about to land in Chicago. I nodded as they walked away. Not long after the plane started making it's decent. There was a slight jolt as the plane touched the ground ten or fifteen minutes later.

Once the plane was grounded, the flight attendant started helping people out. There was a bustle to get off the plane and to get the luggage, but once we'd gotten it we went and changed into warmer attire. After we were both ready for the cold we took a taxi to the train station. We would ride a train the rest of the way to Arctic City. The train ride was boring and uneventful, so it felt like a very long one and a half hour ride. I mostly watched the snow drift down in little puffs from the sky. It was sort of soothing. It was enough to put me to sleep.

The next thing I remember is my mother waking me. We rode in some sort of fancy taxi. The place looked very rich. All of the buildings were elaborate and big. The housing comunities were filled to the brim with top of the line villas and gorgeous mansions. We then pulled into the driveway of the third neighborhood, seventh mansion down.

I stepped out of the vehicle and looked around in awe. The place was beautiful. The mansion was built from gorgeous dark grey masonry stones. The sides of the two story building were delicately covered with icy green ivy vines. Almost all of the windows were some sort tinted or stained glass. The front door was a mahogany set of double doors. The glass was imprinted with a floral design that made everything else stand out.

The place looked way too big for only two people. My mother really went overboard when she bought a "house." My mother was a fashion designer. She worked at a design company that specializes in teen style. I have always been her model and inspiration, even as a child. She's made quite a living out of it.

My mother walked up next to me. "So, what do you think?" She a glow about her. She seemed to be beaming with energy and joy.

I sighed as I looked it over, "It's beautiful..."

"Isn't it!" She squealed happily. "Oh, I saw it and it was the only one left for sale and I just had to get it! It was just too good of an offer to pass up!"

"How much did this cost exactly?" I eyed my mother accusingly.

"Oh, don't worry about that now, we need to get you ready for school!" She chimed. That meant it cost at the very least six figures. I sighed as my mother dragged me in through the door.

The rest of our stuff was already there. The main hall was like one of those that you would see in those old fairytale castles, only it was smaller. It was lit by candelabras hanging from the wall and by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It reminded my of those castles you find the villain or a monster in. The candles were amazingly bright.

She lead me up one of the two winding staircases. She lead me down that hall and to the third door on the right. The door was also mahogany, surrounded by a creamy beige and rose painted walls. The door seemed insignificant other than it's rich color. It wasn't a double door or anything, and the floral ingravings weren't too extravagant.

She opened the door and I stepped in. The room looked like one of those rooms that belonged to a walls were a dark rich rosey color. The curtains were moonlight white, still letting light from the outside in. The floor was a darker chestnut finish that complemented the walls and the curtains. My bed, which sat at the south center by my door, had a white canopy draped around and over it. My blankets were a dark rosey red and my six pillows were pale rosy pink, and powder white.

My art supplies and easel neatly dominated the northwest corner of my room. The paint lined antique, and slightly paint splattered, shelves. My chalks, pastels, and charcoals lined several shelves, and my pencils and colors lined the shelves beneath those. My seventeen sketch books lined an antique white book shelf.

My books were across the room in the northeast corner, I had three entire book shelves full of books of many genres. Around those were rose and white beanbag chairs. Next to those was my shelf of antique porceline dolls. In my southeast corner was my full body mirror and my, most likely, walk-in closet. The door was a set of double doors. They were mahogany just like the rest of the doors in the house. Engravings of roses littered the door. In the southwest corner was my porceline white vanity.

I couldn't help but stare in awe. Everything was perfect. My mother saw my face and jumped with joy. She practically dragged me to the walk in closet. Racks of her latest clothing designs lined the walls and shelves held designer bags, shoes, and accessories. I figured she'd go a little over board, but I didn't realize she'd go this far.

My mother started off in a fashion design company called, _The Fall Child_, that specializes in fashions for teens and children. I have been her model since I can remember, and I never really minded. She always called me her muse. I would just laugh at her. She eventually climbed the ladder in the company and became the lead fashion designer. Now she has her own clothing line called _Celeste_. Her clothes are extremely popular, and it is all the rage amongst the teenage and young adult population.

She handed me an outfit, "That's your school uniform." My mother was vibrating with excitement. I sighed and shook my head, "Well, what are you waiting for!?" I gave her an odd look, "Try it on!"

I sighed and started stripping. My mom's posture grew rigid when I took off my shirt. My back was faced to her. She always reacted this way when she looked at my bare back. It was ridiculous.

"Mom..." I let out a sigh.

"Don't start Hana." Her once cheerful tone was now replaced with a sour chagrin.

"He was drunk-"

"Which he shouldn't have been around you." She growled.

"-and it was an accident." I wasn't able to get anything else out before she blew up.

"He pushed you into a glass table, Hana." She barked tossing me the long sleeved dress shirt. "You call that an accident? I call it a drunken stupor, in which he should have never been in while you were present."

"I was nine. You and I both knew I was only eighty pounds." I grumbled back, "He underestimated my weight when he pushed me back." I slid on the shirt, blocking the large scar from sight.

"He shouldn't have pushed you in the first place, Hana." She grumbled. "He's lucky he only spent three months in jail and that I only sued him. He should have gotten much worse."

"He was drunk." My voice rose an octive, "You said it yourself."

My mother and father were long devorced. They got devorced when I was young, so I don't remember most of it. Apparently, there was a giant custody battle between the two of them. My father lost due to his in ability to prove my mother as being an unfit mother. He was a bit of an alcoholic, but he never got drunk around me. If he got drunk, he would refuse to be around me. My mother had no problem until he shoved me into a glass table.

I don't blame him completely, but my mother does. He had lost his job and he was going to be evicted. My mother didn't know he was drunk when she'd dropped me off. I was being a bit of a pest, and as I'd stated before, he overestimated my weight. I was only eighty pounds, though I didn't look like it. He pushed me away, and I fell back into his glass coffee table. The only reminder of that night is a large scar stretching up my back. My father only spent three months in jail and he was sued for all he was worth. Or at least that's how my mom put it...

I finished putting on the uniform. I looked into the full body mirror and sighed. The uniform jacket was a creamy beige color rimmed with a foggy blue color. The skirt was a plaid blue and white skirt. I wondered if this was what japanese students felt like in their uniforms.

• Damien •

I lie awake in my room. A dim foggy light drifted in through my curtains. A sudden clatter and clamor down stairs. Inarticulate grumbling was muffled by my bedroom door. Shawn probably did something to Alicia again. And like usual, she was most likely shouting at him for something.

I shook my head and let loose a chuckle. "Damien!" My cousin's normally chiming voice was shrill as she barked out my name.

"What, Alicia?" I mumbled back. I could tell that it was going to be a tense morning...

"If you aren't ready in ten minutes, we're going to be late!" Her normally soft footsteps stomped loudly through the house. I sighed irritably.

"Fine, fine..." I grumbled.

I dressed in my uniform. Many whine about the uniform because they can't wear their designer _Celeste_ or Aeropostale clothing. I've always liked the navy blue and beige colors, and I've never minded wearing the dress shirt and neck tie. It made me feel sophisticated and as though I were an intellectual being. I slid on my dress shoes and trotted down the stairs.

Shawn and Alicia refused to allow their eyes to meet as they strut around hurriedly. I shook my head disappointedly. Alicia brushed out her curly golden blonde hair before she stepped out the door. Shawn slipped on his maroon red converse and grabbed his bag.

I eyed him speculatively, "You're really going to wear converse with your uniform..." I grumbled.

"Duh." He boasted arrogantly. "I'm not going to wear some boring old dress shoes. That's not me. Besides, you know I've never conformed with society." He shrugged it off.

I stepped out right behind him, "I'm astounded by your eloquence..." I got into the back seat of Alicia's silver pontiac convertable. Shawn rolled his eyes and sat shotgun.

A soft, yet still potent, sweet scent wafted across the street. I caught a glimpse of two figures getting into a camaro coupe across the street. The scent brought a dry ache to my throat that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Shawn shivered as the car pulled away, "Looks like we've got new neighbors across the way... One of them smells _delicious_..." I could hear the thirst in his voice.

"It would appear so..." Alicia muttered. I gave her an urgent look. She nodded, threw the car in reverse, backed out, and drove away. She looked at me as I started to zone out. "What's the matter, Damien?" I only shook my head. That amazing aroma wouldn't leave my mind.

We drove down the snowy roads of Arctic City, Michigan. The snow drifted from the sky in little tufts. It was merely flurrying as of now, but it would pick up later. When we arrived at the academy, we parked in the student parking area behind the school.

We took our time walking into the school. We headed straight for the auditorium and sat down near the front. All of the students had to report to the auditorium first thing in the morning for announcements. When we got comfortable, the fragrance that had spread through the air earlier this morning, entered the room. I craned my neck to look at the entrance, but the creature that emitted the delectable purfume was no where to be found.

Even Alicia shivered, "I'm not the only one that smells that aroma, am I...?"

"No..." Shawn exhaled in bliss. I grit my teeth. They acted as though this was normal. I'd never inhaled a scent that was this appealing to any member of my kind. I tried to shake it off, but thee entrancing feeling that fell over me made me weak to resist. Who was this creature of temptation...?

The announcments droned on for ten minutes after all of the students had filed in. The principal's droning monotone finally dissmissed us to class, and my cousins rushed to class. I was in no hurry. Besides, literature class was my best class. My marks were high and the teacher liked me. I didn't have to arrive first every day...

I couldn't believe that Shawn's description was accurate for once. I never thought I'd live to see that happen. Ever...

That mouthwatering aroma floated through my mind all throughout first period. This soul of seducement was going to drive me crazy. I know that the allure to this person for Shawn was simple bloodlust. There was something driving me to find out who this lone soul was. Something more than just thirst... The deeper I thought, the more a fluttering in my stomach began.

When class finally ended, I was the first one out the door.

• Hana •

My first class passed by relitively slowly.

I entered my biology class and glanced at all of the different pairs. "Ah~" an airy voice reached me, "You must be Hana Celeste." I saw several people glance at me. I could feel a blush instantly creep across my cheeks. The gawks were only because others must recognise my last name. "Well, you can go sit by miss Haynes over there." She pointed to a seat next to a strawberry blonde haired girl with staring at me in awe.

I nodded and plopped down on the stool. I could see the girl staring at me over a book. I smiled at her awkwardly.

"So... You're name is Celeste..." I knew that the conversation would be started with this. It always was, and I knew what was going to be said next.

"Yes, like the designer..." I rolled my eyes.

"Cool." She smiled at me warmly. This took me off guard. Normally the teen I said this too would have a spaz attack. "I'm a fan of your mother's clothes. They're comfortable, functional, and still manage to be cute." I smiled back at her, relieved to finally have found someone who didn't seem to dwell on the fact that I was the daughter of Robin Celeste.

"Yeah, she says that I'm some sort muse in her eyes." I muttered. I shrugged it off, but I never believed it. "I'm use to everyone spazzing out when they meet me. It's unnerving." I sighed.

The girl only laughed. "My name's Katie by the way." I smiled at her as the teacher began class. This girl seemed genuinely kind.

• Damien •

Lunch time... The time of day in which all of the students crowd into the cafeteria and socialize with their peers. The time of day when stereotypes run rampant and social pitfalls are apparent...

I haven't ever felt the need to sit with anyone other than my family. We trudged to our regular table and sat down. Shawn started to prop his feet up on the table when Alicia shoved them off. "Kill joy..." He muttered.

"I hope I finally get to see who smells _so good._" Shawn sighed.

Then that devastatingly sweet scent drifted my way. My throat clenched and the parched ache returned. Shawn let out a tempted sigh, and Alicia groaned. I looked at the cafeteria entrance as soft footsteps began to sound. Then a girl walked through. I didn't recognise her, so she must be the new girl that was the buzz of so many voices.

I was expecting someone absolutely average, but she wasn't. She was tiny but her curves were still prominent and feminine. Her dark mahogany bangs framed her face and her waves reached her middle back. Her dark chocolate eyes glanced around the room hesitantly. Her light colored skin and her rosy cheeks were as dainty as porcelain. I caught Shawn gawking at her through the corner of my eye, but it wasn't long before I realized that I was gaping too.

"H-h-hubba, hubba..." His stutter was lustfilled and thirsty.

"Oh no..." Alicia's stern chime reached us easily, "Both of you are to leave that child be. I don't care how curious you are. I'm not letting you get the chance to kill her when you lose control." As right as she was, I couldn't allow her to stop me from...

_No!_ I told myself, _She is human._ I could feel the warmth off her skin... The beautiful warmth. _No! I am the top of the food chain... She is a human... Bottom of the food chain..._

• Hana •

I entered the cafeteria. The looks from those who recognized me unnerved me. There were whispers and mutters all around me as I bought my lunch. I looked around, saw Katie, and made my way toward her table. She and I sat there alone. I just pushed my tray away. I picked up the soda and examined the bottle not truely looking at anything.

I felt eyes on my back as I glanced up at Katie. She was just contently reading a thick, older looking book. She was a sweet girl, very shy though. She was several inches taller than me, lanky, and very pretty. She seemed to be the only teenager who didn't care who my mother was. She was the only friend I had met yet... I felt eyes on my back. This time I looked back at the culprit.

He was absolutely gorgeous. his messy black hair hung in his face, amost covering a set of handsome foggy silver eyes. His pale skin stood out beneath his dark hair, making him even more beautiful. He diverted his eyes when he noticed me. Staring into his eyes left a fluttering feeling behind in my stomach.

"Katie..."

"Hum?" She looked at me over her book, "Who is he?" I pointed over my shoulder at the dark haired boy.

"Oh, that..." She looked at the dark haired boy behind me, "His name is Damien Thorne. He's one of the infamous Thorne cousins."

"I've never heard of them." I pursed my lips, pondering whether or not I had heard the name before. Nothing seemed to come up.

"Well, they're pretty infamous up north. You may not have heard of them down in Miami." She giggled. "Their parents are millionare philanthropists that moved here years ago from Canada. They do a lot of charity work in Africa, which is why they aren't actually here right now." I smiled as I pictured two pale, beautiful creatures helping with charity in Africa.

I glanced back and noticed two others. The female had golden blonde hair and the same gorgeous foggy silver eyes. She was just as pale and her lips were a delicate rose color. She seemed a tad to casual for the beauty she was. The second was a male with brown hair. His eyes were also the same cloudy grey tint as his cousins'. He seemed to be the laid back one. His demeanor was nonchalant as he laughed and smiled. He was just as beautiful as the others in a way as well.

"Ah, the pretty blonde is Alicia Thorne." Katie said softly setting her book on the table. "She's the oldest, a senior I do believe... Sometimes she may seem a little vain or cross, but she's really sweet. And the other guy is Shawn Thorne, he's the youngest. He and Damien are both in the same grade as us too. Shawn's a bit of a trouble maker and he's almost constantly in some sort of chaos. He's alright, pretty brash though..."

"Ah..." I couldn't keep my eyes off of Damien... He was so much more reserved than the other two. It sent my curiosity through the roof.

Katie must have noticed, "Why the sudden curiosity?" She giggled. I turned back to her and shrugged. She glanced over my shoulder and then back at me, "It seems as though you've attracted his attention. He can't stop looking at you..." I had a feeling that I knew who she was talking about.

I hesitantly peered over my shoulder and our eyes met. My heart thrummed and sputtered as butterflies were set free in my stomach. I felt my cheeks warm softly as our linked stare grew intense. I had to force myself to detatch from his gaze. He was so gorgeous...


End file.
